warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Story of Tawnystar
About this story (This is a short story about Tawnystar and her life as the leader of Thunderclan.) Dawnflight, the Thunderclan medicine cat, had gotten a message from Starclan: "Poison will destroy Thunderclan, unless cured." Dawnflight and Tawnystar are trying to figure out what this prophecy means, when things start to happen. Many apprentices are dying, and some are lucky to not catch the poison. It's spreading rapidly, and many cats die. Dawnflight tries to find a cure as fast as she can, but for some, it's already too late. Will they find a cure for this 'poison', or will Thunderclan be doomed of a mystery? Read to find out...... Genre The genre for this book is ACTION! Prologue Dawnflight ran to Tawnystar's den. "Tawnystar!" Dawnflight whispered. "Yes?" Tawnystar meowed from inside of the den. "Come with me." Dawnflight meowed, and the two cats ran to the medicine cat's den. "What is it?" Tawnystar asked. "In my dreams, I recieved a message from Starclan." Dawnflight meowed. "What's the prophecy?" Tawnystar asked. "Poison will destroy Thunderclan, unless cured." Dawnflight meowed. Tawnystar's eyes filled with confusion. "What is that suppose to mean?" Tawnystar asked. "I don't know, but it's not good." Dawnflight meowed. Chapter One Tawnystar woke up in the leader's den of Thunderclan. She padded out of the den and breathed in the fresh air. "Well, it's going to be a good day today!" Tawnystar meowed to herself and padded around the camp. Then she saw a cat come out of the warrior's den. Its was a gray-blue tom with dark blue eyes. "Good sunhigh, Tawnystar!" The cat meowed. "Hello, Rainfoot, how did you sleep?" Tawnystar meowed and padded up to him. "I slept great! It looked like the other warriors were in deep sleep, so I don't know when they're waking up." Rainfoot laughed. "Well-" Tawnystar began, then a cat ran out of the apprentice's den and over to Tawnystar. "Tawnystr! You need to come see this! Adderpaw, he is dead!" The apprentice meowed and ran back to the apprentice's den. Tawnystar and Rainfoot looked at eachother, then they both ran for the apprentice's den. All the apprentices were awake and staring at Adderpaw, especially the apprentice that loved him, Wetpaw. "Adderpaw! NO!!!" Wetpaw wailed. She pressed her nose on Adderpaw's flank, then she quickly jumped up. "His fur is COLD!" Wetpaw screeched. Wetpaw looked over and saw Tawnystar and Rainfoot standing at the entrance of the den. "Tawnystar! Rainfoot! Adderpaw is dead!" Wetpaw meowed sadly. "We know. Amberpaw came and told us. Did you JUST figure out Adderpaw was dead?" Rainfoot asked. "Y-Yes." Wetpaw meowed. "I can't believe he is dead." An apprentice meowed sadly from in the corner. He padded out of the corner and came up to Adderpaw's limp body. "Yeah, he was a good apprentice. Why were you in the corner, Ravenpaw?" Tawnystar asked. "I slept in the corner. I woke up from the apprentices' wailing, then I just stayed in the corner." Ravenpaw meowed. Two other apprentices padded up to Ravenpaw's sides. It was Hawkpaw and Robinpaw. The two she-cats put their tails on Ravenpaw's shoulders. Ravenpaw was an unusually big cat. His shoulders were huge, his claws were big, and his tail was long. Tawnystar knew from the beginning that both Hawkpaw and Robinpaw loved Ravenpaw, but the two didn't care that they both loved him because they were sisters, and they didn't want to get in a big fight. "What do we do with Adderpaw?" Wetpaw sniffed, calming down. "Like usual, let everyone grief for him, then the elders bury him in the Thunderclan territory." Tawnystar meowed. She couldn't believe one of her earliest apprentices was already gone. "Flurryheart will be devastated." Rainfoot meowed sadly and shook his head. Rainfoot picked up Adderpaw's limp, cold body by the scruff and placed it in the middle of the camp. All of the cats were awake now, and astonished to see Adderpaw's body. They all gathered around Adderpaw, and sat down respectfully and didn't say a word. Flurryheart padded out of the warrior's den, then his eyes filled with sadness to see everyone grieving for Adderpaw. "Don't worry Flurryheart, I'll make sure you get the very next apprentice to Thunderclan." Tawnystar whispered in his ear and put her tail tip on his shoulder. "I know how much he ment to you.". Flurryheart just looked down, closed his eyes, and nodded. Then went over to grieve for his deciesed apprentice with the rest of his clanmates. Tawnystar sighed. She was losing furture warriors quickly, and hopefully they weren't all gone by leaf-bare. Then she remebered about a queens soon-coming kits, Maplefern. They were only a few sunrises away from joining the clan, and Tawnystar was filled with happiness. Amberpaw came up to his mentor. "Tawnystar, what's it like to be a leader?" Amberpaw asked her. "Well Amberpaw, being a leader means taking a great responsibility. You're responsible for every cat in your clan." Tawnystar explained to Amberpaw. "Ohh. I want to be the leader of Thunderclan someday!" Amberpaw mewed and trotted off to the apprentices den. Chapter Two Tawnystar padded around, looking for her deputy, Rainfoot. Where had he gone? ''He's probably on a patrol, ''Tawnystar thought. Then, Tawnystar saw Rainfoot and Raggedpine pad in, carrying Goosepaw by the scruff. "What happened to Goosepaw?" Tawnystar asked. "We don't know. We were hunting and he just, fell to the ground and stopped breathing." Raggedpine meowed. Tawnystar ran to awnflight's den. "Dawnflight!" Tawnystar called. "Coming!" Dawnflight meowed loudly, then padded in front of Tawnystar. "Yes?" Dawnflight. "Do you remember that prophecy you told me?" Tawnystar asked, pacing in a line. "Poison will destroy Thunderclan unless cured?" Dawnflight asked. "Yes, that one. Raggedpine and Rainfoot brought in Goosfeather in with them, coming back from a patrol, and Goosepaw was dead. We've already had two apprentices die. What's going on?" Tawnystar demanded. "It must have something to do with the prophecy! Goosepaw and Adderpaw had probably gotten the disease." Dawnflight meowed. "This is bad. What if all of the other apprentices get the diesease? Then, the warriors? Or the elders? Or me?" Tawnystar yowled, pacing faster. "We're going to have to find a cure for the disease. But I have to work on it for a while." Dawnflight meowed. Tawnystar nodded and padded out of Dawnflight's den. Rainfoot padded up to Tawnystar and put his tail on her shoulder. "I feel bad about Goosepaw. I should've watched him more." Rainfoot explined. "It's not your fault. There is eading around Thunderclan, and Dawnflight is trying to find something to stop it." Tawnystar meowed. "Is that what happened to Addrpaw, a disease of some sort?" Rainfoot asked. Tawnystar nodded. Then, a gray tom padded up to Tawnystar and licked her cheek. "Hello Tawnystar." The tom purred. "Hello Thundercloud." Tawnystar purred and licked Thundercloud's cheek. Rainfoot looked at the two, then padded towards the fresh-kill pile. "Are you going to have kits?" Thundercloud asked. "Do you want to have kits?" Tawnystar asked. "Yes, yes, yes." Thundercloud purred. "Alright." Tawnystar purred. "Well, I have to go on a hunting patrol. I'll see you later." Thundercloud meowed and padded to the warriors den. Thundercloud looked at Tawnystar's eyes. "What's on your mind?" He asked. "There is a disease spreading through the apprentices, and Dawnflight isn't finding a cure in time." Tawnystar meowed. "Ah, many cats are wondering what is happening to the apprentices." Thundercloud meowed, sharing tongues with Tawnystar. "I just wish we can get his disease over with already." Tawnystar sighed. Thundercloud nodded. "No!" A yowl screeched from the apprentices den. Tawnystar got up and ran for the apprentices den, with Thundercloud running at her heels. "What happened?" Tawnystar yowled as she entered the den. "It's, Pinepaw! He is dead!" Wetpaw meowed sadly. Tawnystar stared at the apprentice. ''Dawnflight needs to hurry with that cure, or we won't have any apprentices left, ''Tawnystar thought to herself angrily. "Thundercloud, take Pinepaw's body out and bury it. I know the elders are suppose to, but there is no time." Tawnystar ordered then ran hard to the medicine cat's den. "Dawnflight!" Tawnystar growled. "Yes?" Dawnflight meowed, running up to her. "How is it coming with that cre?" Tawnystar growled. Dawnflight shook her head. "I try all of my herbs, and nothing is working. Is something going on?" Dawnflight meowed. "Something just happened. Pinepaw died in the apprentices den!" Tawnystar hissed. "I wish I had this cure figured out." Dawnflight whimpered. "Well, you better hurry up, or all of our apprentices will be gone." Tawnystar spat and padded out of the medicine cats den. "Tawnystar!" Dawnflight called. Tawnystar stopped and turned around. "Could I get a medicine cat apprentice?" Dawnflight asked. "All of the recent apprentices are training for warriors, and there aren't any kits old enough to become apprentices yet. If there were, I would give you one immediantly, but I can't start training a kit so soon." Tawnystar sighed and padded away. She shook her head then went back into the medicine cat's den. "Dawnflight, go looking for herbs. There might be something out there. Do you not have certaint herb?" Tawnystar asked. "Yes, I don't have catmint, chervil, honey, stinging needles, poppy seeds, and yarrow. I'll need help to get them all." Dawnflight meowed. "I'll send some warriors with you to help fetch them." Tawnystar meowed. Dawnflight followed her to the warriors den. "Thundercloud, Rainfoot, Yellowwing, and Forestflight, come out here!" Tawnystar yowled and the four cats came out to face Tawnystar. "You four will help Dawnflight gather herbs." Tawnystar meowed. Dawnflight led them out to the entrance of the camp, then out into the forest. Chapter Three Tawnystar ate the mouse she was eating. Dawnflight, Rainfoot, Thundercloud, Forestflight, and Yellowwing had brought back a lot of herbs, but had to make a second trip to get others. Dawnflight was starting to figure out the cure for the disease, but wasn' completely finished. It turned out, all of the herbs she was missing, worked for the cure. Tawnystar was glad things were starting to turn out okay and back to normal, exept, two other apprentices died, Gorsepaw and Patchpaw. At least Dawnflight would rid of the disease. A yowl was heard from the nursery, and Dawnflight rushed into the nursery. Tawnystar quickly followed and saw Maplefern yowling in pain. The other queen, Shadeflower, mother of Ghostkit and Featherkit, watched her sadly. Dawnflight looked up at Tawnystar. "I need you to go get some herbs for me." Dawnflight meowed. "What herbs?" Tawnystar asked. "I need some of these." Dawnflight meowed and showed a leaf. "It's called thyme.You'll know it when you see it." Dawnflight urged and Tawnystar ran for the medicine cats den. Tawnystar went into a small cavern, tha had many exotic smells of different herbs. Tawnystar looked around, and saw the exact leaf Dawnflight showed her. She picked up a mouthful and ran as fast as she could back to the nusery. "Great work." Dawnflight meowed, took the leaves, and began treating to Maplefern. "Alright, when I say push, push as hard as you can, okay?" Dawnflight meowed. Maplefern nodded weakly, and waited for Dawnflight. "I, 2, 3, PUSH!" Dawnflight yowled, and a small ball of fur ploped into the bed of moss, and ran to it's mother's stomach and began suckling. "It's a she-cat!" Dawnflight purred. It was a tortoiseshell, that looked a lot like Tawnystar, exept it had blue eyes. "I, 2, 3. PUSH!" Dawnflight yowled again, and another ball of fur ploped ont the bed of moss. "A tom." Dawnflight purred. It was a orange tom with gray-blue eyes. "Last time! 1, 2, 3, PUSwnflight urged, then the last ball of fur ploped onto the bed of moss. "It's another she-cat. Dawnflight meowed. It was a maple colored she-cat, just like Maplefern, with sky blue eyes. "Ok, the tortoiseshell will be Specklekit. The tom will be Flamekit, and the maple kit will be Lilykit." Maplefern purred and began licking the kits as they suckled. "I'll go get some borage leaves to fill up your milk supply." Dawnflight meowed and ran for her den. "Congratulations Maplefern!" Tawnystar meowed happily. "Thank you Tawnystar. I was wondering, if one of my kits, could be the medicine cat apprentice." Maplefern asked. "Of course! Which one?" Tawnystar asked. "Specklekit." Maplefern purred and licked the tortoiseshell kit's head. "Alright, I'll tell Dawnflight." Tawnystar meowed. "Tell me what?" Dawnflight asked, dropping the borage leaves in front of Maplefern. "Eat these." Dawnflight meowed and she pushed the leaves closer to Maplefern. Maplefern chewed and ate up all of the leaves, and the kits began to suckle more. Dawnflight padded out of the nursery with Tawnystar. "So what were you going to tell me?" Dawnflight asked as they walked. "Maplefern wants Specklekit to be the medicine cat apprentice." Tawnystar meowed. Dawnflight's eyes filled with happiness as she began padding to the medicine cats den. "Well, I have to go back to working on the cure for the disease. See you later Tawnystar!" Dawnflight called as she entered the medicine cats den. Tawnystar waved her tail in farewell, then padded to her den. It had been a long day, and Tawnystar was tired. She curled up in her nest, closed her eyes, and fell into a deep sleep......... Chapter Four Tawnystar watched as Specklekit play fought with her brother, Flamekit. Lilykit was examining bright yellow flowers growing close to the High Rock. Dawnflight padded over to Tawnystar and sat down, panting. "How is the disease cure coming?" Tawnystar asked. "Pretty good, but I really need some help, and those kits need to become apprentices soon." Dawnflight meowed. Lilykit looks more, medicine cat type. Look." Tawnystar meowed and pointed her tail over to Lilykit examining the yellow flowers. "Then, I'll take Lilykit as my apprentice. Maplefern won't mind." Dawnflight meowed. "The kits are almost old enough to become apprentices already." Tawnystar meowed. Dawnflight nodded, then padded over to Lilykit at the bush. Then, they began picking the flowers. When they had mouthfuls, they ran to Tawnystar. Dawnflight set her batch found coltsfoot!" Dawnflight exclaimed happily. "What's coltsfoot?" Lilykit asked. "You have a lot of training to do." Dawnflight laughed, and they brought the flowers back to the medicine cats den. Maplefern padded out of the nursery and over to Tawnystar. She looked around. "Where is Lilykit? She should be practicing fighting while Specklekit studies herbs." Maplefern meowed. "She is with Dawnflight in the medicine cats den." Tawnystar eowed. "Is she hurt?" Maplefern meowed worrily. "No, Dawnflight has decided to take Lilykit as her apprentice." Tawnystar meowed. "Oh, ok." Maplefern meowed, round up her two other kits with her tail, and padded to the nursery. Rainfoot padded up to Tawnystar. "Is she upset?" Rainfoot asked, laying down beside her. "Yeah. She is mad because Dawnflight is taking Lilykit as her apprentice, not Specklekit." Tawnystar meowed. "Oh. She shouldn't be mad about it, she should be happy for Lilykit!" Rainfoot growled. "Exactly! I don't know what her problem is." Tawnystar meowed. Rainfoot shrugged, then padded away to the fresh-kill pile, got a vole and a mouse, and padded back over to Tawnystar. He set down his prey and pushed the vole to her. "Hungry?" Rainfoot asked. "Thanks." Tawnystar meowed thankfully and ate her vole. Rainfoot ate his mouse as Dawnflight and Lilykit padded out of the medicine cats den and back over to them, and Dawnflight's belly rumbled. "Go and get something to eat, and share it with your future apprentice." Tawnystar meowed. Dawnflight got a bird from the pile and sat next to them. Lilykit ran over and began eating the bird with Dawnflight. Rainfoot finished his mouse, buried the bones, then colapsed. "Rainfoot!" Tawnystar yowled. Dawnflight picked him up by the scruff, then the cats ran for the medicine cats den. "He caught the disease. I'm going to try my cure on him. It should work." Dawnflight meowed. She nodded to Lilykit, who ran into the cavern of herbs, and brought back a leaf with a liquid inside, a very strange color. "Drink this." Dawnflight meowed, already pouring the liquid into Rainfoot's mouth. Rainfoot quickly drank it, then the cats waited. Then, Rainfoot got up to his paws. "I feel great! It worked!" Rainfoot yowled. The cats cheered. "We have found the cure for the disease!" Dawnflight meowed happily. "I'll get all of the apprentices in here, and every cat in th clan. Make as many batches of that stuff as you can!" Tawnystar meowed and ran out into the camp to gather all of the cats. Chapter Five "Alright,you are the last cat to treat. Lilykit! Please go get me the cure!" Dawnflight yowled. Lilykit returned with a leaf with a strange colored liquid inside of it, and gave it to Dawnflight. "Thank you." Dawnflight meowed and poured the cure into Wetwhisker's mouth. Wetwhisker and the other apprentices had become warriors before they started treating the cats for the disease. They waited for a while, then Wetwhisker leaped to her paws. "I feel awesome! Thanks Dawnflight!" Wetwhisker meowed and ran out of the medicine cats den. Tawnystar padded into the medicine cats den with two mice. She dropped them in front of Lilykit and Dawnflight. "You guys must be hungry. Eat." Tawnystar meowed. Tawnystar waited for them to finish eating. "Lilykit and Dawnflight, come with me." Tawnystar meowed. They padded out of the medicine cats den to see the clan gathered under the High Rock, waiting for Tawnystar. Tawnystar leaped onto the High Rock, and Flamekit and Specklekit were at the base of the r ock, then Lilykit ran over to meet them, filled with excitement. "Cats of Thunderclan!" Tawnystar yowled. "These kits have been with us for six moons, and it is time they leave the nursery." Tawnystar meowed and looked down at Flamekit, Specklekit, and Lilykit. "Flamekit, from this moment on, until you've earned your warrior name, you will be known as Flamepaw. Ravenclaw will be your mentor." Tawnystar meowed. Ravenclaw ran up to his apprentice and touched noses with him. "Specklekit, you will now be known as Specklepaw. Robinflight will be your mentor." Tawnystar meowed. Robinflight ranand touched noses with her apprentice. "Lilykit, you will now be known as Lilypaw. You will take in the honor to be the Thunderclan medicine cat apprentice." Tawnystar yowled. Lilypaw ran up and touched noses with Dawnflight. "Lilypaw! Flamepaw! Specklepaw!" The clan yowled as Tawnystar leaped off of the High Rock. Dawnflight nodded to Tawnystar, then led Lilypaw to the medicine cats den to start her training. Tawnystar took in a deep breath. The disease Starclan had sent upon them was finally cured, and there were no more worries in the clan. Tawnystar went to her den and layed down. But when she took in a deep breath, her eyes grew wide, then she coughed harshly. The End! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!